


Sister Requests of I

by MercyTheFox



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Theodore is sent on a mission to find Margaret a coke once again. How ever things turn out quite different then before, and he learns the meaning of the bonds their guest share.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this from my DA to here.

Always put through hell by this older sisters, he knew they were looking out for him. But at times he couldn’t take it, Elizabeth’s crazy antics and Margaret's icey, controlling personally. He loved them, he really did, but they also scared him dearly. Sighing his face fell on the table, it had been a long day. The P-1 tournament had just ended, well the second one that is. All impending doom had past for the time being.   
That was until his eldest sister seemed to acknowledge his presents. Setting down the book she had been reading she looked over at him. “It has come to my attention that we did not drink the coke-a-cola.” Theodore stiffened, did she really want to send him on a hunt for the cola again?! “Theodore, you did well to find it the first time. I trust you can find it again?” Theodore sighed to himself. 

“Of course sister.” and thus he found himself back on the streets of the outside world. The Velvet Room had since moved from Inaba. In fact they were expecting a new guest soon, from what Theodore had gathered it would be their youngest siblings to take role as their master’s assistants. There new guest was something else too, much different from all the past guest they had seen. Even before the times he and his siblings worked in the Velvet Room. But with each new guest it was always exciting.   
Shaking his head he looked around, “Now where might I find one of those metal cages again.” Walking along the sidewalk; he tried hard to stay out of other’s way. The town was bustling with people coming and going. So coat of up the flow of things, he nearly missed the single reason why he came. Stepping to the side he stared at the vending machine. “I have beaten you’re kind once before, I shall do it once more.” he dare not return without the cola his sister asked for.   
Wrapping his gloved fingers around the edge he began pulling. “Why won't you open!” he cried. 

A giggle from behind him, he froze. “Do you need some help?” a soft voice asked. Straightening up he turned around. Long red hair flowed in the wind as bright blue eyes stared at him, questioning his actions.   
“Yes please.” he sighed, the young woman smiled and pulled out her wallet. “My sister asked me to retrieve her a cola. As the ones I had retrieved the first time were forgotten on the top of a falling tower.”   
“Cola? You mean coke?” she asked, looked back at him. Trying her best not to ask about the tower, as she was sure it would end up in a long story. Theodore's eyes lit up.   
“Yes that’s the one I believe!” 

Inserting the money she pressed the number for the coke. Theodore watched in amazement as the machine dropped it down. Reaching in she picked it up holding it out for him, “You don’t get out much do you?” frowning slightly he nodded taking it from her.   
“My sisters say I would not understand the complexities of this world. Though I must say, they have never really given me the chance ether. I understand deep down they are looking out for me, but I wish to learn more. That is something I can not do being stuck in that room day in and day out.” looking back up at the woman he could see she was even more confused. “Oh dear, I’ve began rambling, do forgive me!” he bowed, blushing slightly and then handed her a bill. “Thank you for your help, I shall live to see another day.” before the woman could speak he was already walking away slipping into the flow of people. Sighing she looked at the bill in her hand and nearly had a heart attack.   
He’d even her a $100 dollar bill, “That drink only coats $2.” she sighed letting her head drop. Ether he’d messed up and given her way to much, or he really didn’t younger stand the value of money. She felt horrible about taking it, but she could not find him and his blue suit anywhere. It was as if he’d vanished. 

Meanwhile Theodore sat back down across from his sister, who was enjoying her coke. How ever the spark in her younger brother’s eyes coat her interest. “Theodore?” rising his head he looked at his sister. A small smirk/smile came to her lips, “I see you have met someone while you were gone.” setting the can down she crossed her legs. “Tell me brother, did you find anything new.”

Theodore thought very carefully before speaking, “Well, I now know you need not dismantle the cage in which the cola stays.” he spoke slowly.   
“And?”  
“And?” he questioned.   
“The person you met.”  
“The young woman?” he tilted his head, “She was very helpful, very kind.” his words softened.   
“I see.” taking another drink of the coke Margaret lended back, turning a page in her book.   
“I require more coke tomorrow.” Theodore wanted to speak up, but he knew it would never end well for his soul. Sighing he nodded and let his head fall back on the table. 

 

This went on for a few days, his sister would send him for the coke and question him when he returned. And then one day she requested a new book, so Theodore set out to find her a new book. Looking up and down the dusty shelves of the old store, he couldn’t find anything he believed his sister would like to read. “We met again.” a femeler voice spoke up. Looking down beside him, Theodore nearly jumped out of his skin. The young woman from before was standing next to him. “Can I help you with something?” she asked.   
“A-Ah…..my sister seems to have finished her book, I am to find her a new one.”   
“What kind of things does she like?” the woman asked.  
“I’m….not sure.” and he wasn’t.   
“I see, what is she like?”   
“Well, she’s controlling, cold one could stay. But there are few moments when she’s truly happy and smiles, I do wish there were more times she was happy.” Theodore smiled fondly thinking back to when Margaret would smile.   
“I know just the book.” the woman motioned for him to follow her, “Right here.” she pulled it off one of the lower shelves and handed it to him.   
“The Forgotten?” he questioned looking at the cover. It was a much older book, that much he could tell.  
“It’s basted of a true story, a woman who’s lost the love of her life. Forced to give up everything she knew, she searches for the true meaning in life. It’s very interesting.”   
“I see.” he mumbled skimming over some of the pages. “How much does such a book cost?” he asked.  
“It’s free.” confused he stared at her a questioning look on his face.   
“I was under the assumption everything in this world ran on the rules of give and take.”   
“It does, but that’s why you’re going to pay for this.” she pressed a finger on the book pushing down lightly, “By telling me your name.”   
“Oh, well if that is all you require, my name is Theodore.” she smiled and let go off the book.   
“Well Theodore, I do pray your sister enjoys the book.” she waved bye to the blue coated man. 

“Such an interesting young man.” she smiled and leaned on the counter.   
“YOU BEST PAY FOR THAT BOOK!” she flinched at the voice of her auncle, “IT WAS ONE OF A KIND!”  
“Yes sir.” she sighed and turned back to the counter putting the $100 he’d given her before, and put it in the cash register. “Tch, you’d sell more if you marked the prices down a little.” she mumbled to herself. 

\--  
Theodore watched her sister’s face closely for any signs of displeasure. “Interesting, you said this was based of a true story?” she glanced at Theodore.   
“Yes sister, that is what the woman told me.”  
“Woman?” she questioned, “The one from before?” he nodded.   
“Interesting, and she just gave you the book for free?”  
“Ah well, she asked for my name as payment.” Margaret raised an eyebrow, though her brother had only met this woman once before. She was becoming interesting in her, this was the second time he’d returned slightly happier. From what he explained, she must had worked at the bookstore. But for him to run into her again was something in itself. Beyond the invisible door of the Velvet Room was a much larger town than Inaba, no not a town, but a city. Nothing is ever meaningless in the Velvet Room, that also applies to those who are residents. When she had sent her dear brother out for the coke, she had not expected him to have help from someone. Someone who seemed to hold such a power over her brother, and yet only met him two times.   
She understood Theodore wanted to learn more of the outside world from which their guests came from. But she also knew, giving him to much freedom would not be wise. He was still young and naive. Even their youngest of siblings, knew more of the outside world then he. Maybe it was because she favored him more and felt the need to keep him close, like a mother with her children. 

Sighing to herself she leaned back, she opened her mouth but closed it. Thinking her words over carefully again, “Brother, tomorrow our master will be gone again. I will give you some free time in the outside world, but you must return before the sun begins to set.” Theodore’s eyes lit up.   
“I can?” he lended a little bit over the table.   
“Yes.”  
“Oh thank you sister!” Margaret smiled to herself at his child likeness. That was something she would never see in her younger sister Elizabeth. Her younger sister had always lived in her own world, but Margaret knew she could handle herself if something were to happen.   
As her brother thought of what he might do tomorrow she let him do his own thing, turning her attention back to the book. 

 

Tomorrow seemed so far away, but times flew by right before his eyes. Even though he thought of the many things he could do on this day. His mind was completely blank as he stood outside of the Velvet Room’s door. “What am I to do?” he questioned, all the times he’d seen this world was following his sisters instructions. Now that he had free will, he knew not what to do. “Theodore?” looking to his right, he saw the crimson red hair of the woman. She smiled and walked over to him, “What brings you out today?”  
“My sister has given me some free time, I’m sad to say I know not what to do with it.” he frowned. She tilted her hand then smiled brightly.   
“Well if you don’t anything to do, you are welcome to accompany me if you like.”  
“Are you sure, um….” he paused realizing he did not know her name. “It has come to my attention I do not know your name.”   
“That is because I have yet to take anything from you, but if I were to steal you away from your free time. I would be more than happy you give you my name.” the woman’s flirting with him, went straight over his head and down the hole. But from the way he spoke, she already knew it was, and maybe that’s why she felt like she could. A little fun never hurt anyone, well, that was a lie. Many people got hurt because of something fun, but nun the less, she felt safe. 

“I see, well as I know not what to do, I would be okay with accompanying you this fine day.”  
“Then shall we?” she held out her hand.   
“Am I not to know your name?” he asked confused as he took her hand.   
“In do time, but I promise I will tell you.” 

 

\--  
She showed Theodore all around, stopping at a few stores and street markets. Relaxing at the nearby cafe Theodore was amazed with all the small pasteris. Ordering two ice teas and two small pieces of cake, they sat down under the table umbrella. “Tell me Theodore, are you familiar with the game 20 Questions?”  
“I’m afraid not.”   
“It’s a very simple game, each person asked each other 20 questions in which they must answer honestly.” she explained. “For instance, I might ask you what you’re favorite color is, and you would answer, then ask me a question and I would answer.”  
“I see, if you are implying you wish to play this game, I am okay with it.” she giggled softly and smiled.   
“Then alright, Theodore, what IS your favorite color?”  
“Not blue, my favorite color is green.” he answered, “What is your favorite color?”   
“Blue, I really like blue, all colors of blue.” she giggled.  
“You’d love where I work then.” he mumbled to himself.  
“When we first met, you said something about a tower tumbling?”   
“Ah well, it’s rather hard to answer, I’m afraid my sister might be angry if I speak of it.” she noted that he looked truly afraid.   
“I see, well we wouldn’t want that.” even though she wanted to know, she did not wish for him to get in truble with his sister. “Then let me ask you this, would you like to met up again when you have free time?” 

Theodore lifted his head looked at her, “I would very much like that, it is not often I’m able to speak with other people besides my sister’s and our master.” Master? That some what worried her.   
“Well I work at my uncle's book store, the one you were in, Monday through Wednesday, other days I’m working odd jobs and balancing school.”   
“Are you in high school?” he asked, remembering most of their guest were in high school.   
“No, I’m a first year in college.”

The two talk all through the day, until Theodore realized the sun was began to set. Snapping up he began to panic, “Margaret will have my head!” confused the woman opened her mouth, but he answered her question. “She told me I could have free time as long as I returned before the sun set!”   
“Oh.”  
“I have to leave!” he turned about to break into a dash, but her grabbed his wrist.   
“Yin Ma” he narrowed his eyes. “My name, remember the payment for stealing you’re free time, and not probably getting you in trouble.” she smiled, “Now hurry!” letting go of his wrist he smiled slightly at her before running back to the Velvet Room.

As she watched him leave she couldn’t help but feel like someone finally cared about what she said. “Until next time.” she whispered. 

 

\--  
“You’re late.” Theodore bit his lip under his sister’s gaze.   
“I am truly sorry sister, I was so coat up in speaking with Yin I had forgotten to keep watch of the time.”  
“Yin?” she questioned.  
“The um….woman from before.” she raised an eyebrow, so now her younger brother knew of the woman’s name. “Yin Ma, she said as payment for stealing me away from my free time today, she would tell me her name.” just as she thought, nothing does not happen for a reason. It was becoming more clear this woman would bring out something within her dear brother. Though she had yet to figure out what.   
She thought of consulting her master about such things, but decided she could deal with it in her own way. It was her brother after all. “Do you wish to see her again?” this question coat Theodore off guard. He hadn’t really thought about it, he knew he’s said he would like to spend time with Yin again. But he wasn’t sure if he really wished to see her again. Or if she was just an escape from the blue room and his sister. “I see, you do not know.”   
“I’m afraid not.”  
“Then tell me this brother dear, do you wish to know the true power of the bonds out guests speak of?” Theodore had learned some of what these bonds meant, but still had yet to understand them. He gave a small nod, “Then this Yin would be a great place to start learning of bonds, as you have already begun creating one.”   
“I have already created a bond with Yin? It is that simple?” Margaret chuckled softly.   
“At the start perhaps.”   
“So it will become a challenge?” she nodded gauging the look on his face.  
“I will give you free time each Friday, but again you must return before sundown.”   
“Thank you sister.” 

 

\--  
And thus the two met each Friday, they would walk around town, go to the cafe and talk. This went on for weeks which lead up to a few months. Yin yawned tiredly, resting her hand in her hand. “Am I boring you?” Theodore asked worried.   
“Oh no, no, no, I’ve just had a lot more work lately. Both at school and work, I’ve been stretched thin lately, but nothing a good night's sleep and a bunch of coffee can’t fix!” Theodore smiled and laughed lightly. Yin’s eyes slowly grew wide.   
“I think….that’s the first time you’ve truly smiled and laughed.” Theodore tilted his head looking at her. She blushed and looked down at her cake shoving a piece in her mouth. Confused by her action, he also took a bite of his cake. 

“Yin!” glancing up she blinked at the young man running over to her.   
“Yang?” she questioned.  
“Yin we have to go, It’s Mama.” Yin’s eyes widened in horror. Snapping to her feet she grabbed her bag.   
“I’m sorry to cut our time short Theodore, but I must leave. I’ll make it up to you next Friday I promise!”  
“Yin we have to go now!” the man named Yang, grabbed her wrist pulling her away. Theodore sat confused and shocked at what just happened. Hopefuly she would explain on their next meeting.

But there wasn’t a next meeting, Yin never showed up at the cafe and the bookstore was closed. The same happened for the next week and the week after that. Margaret watched her brother from the corner of her eye. It wasn’t hard to see that this had affected him, she just couldn’t believe it had in such away that he looked like a kicked puppy. But Theodore also had to learn sometimes such bonds come with a price as well. And sometimes they don’t last, but after two months Margaret couldn’t take seeing him in such a state. And soon she found herself in front of the bookstore where Yin worked. Still closed, Marget knocked on the door composing herself. A young man with crimson red hair answered the door. “We’re closed.” She could tell the young man had not had a good night's sleep in days, even weeks.   
“Yes so I’ve heard, how ever I wish to speak with Yin Ma. I believe she works here yes?” he narrowed his eyes at her.   
“She does, what do you want with her?”  
“That is between myself and her.”   
“Yes well sorry to correct you, but it’s between you, her, and myself. I’m Yang Ma, her brother.” he hissed. Something about his young man seemed familiar, but she couldn’t place it.   
“I see, then if you must know. I wished to thank her for the wonderful book she recommended.”   
“I’ll be sure to tell her-” Yang began to close the door, but Margaret shoved her foot in the way.   
“In person.” rolling his eyes, he gave up and allowed her in.   
“Yin, some lady is here to see you!” he called out. 

From the floor above Margaret could hear footsteps making their way down a set of stairs. Yang vanished down into the other stairs, she guessed lead to the basement. Yin walked into the main room only to freeze at the sight of the woman.   
“Hello Yin, my name is Margaret, I am Theodore’s elder sister.” Yin only nodded, she looked almost just like Theodore. Hair, eyes, skin color, it was almost scary. Sure Yang was her twin, but Margaret wasn’t Theodore’s twin, they were just siblings. “I wanted to thank you for this book, I have rather enjoyed it.”   
“Y-You're welcome.” Yin shifted her weight, she did not feel safe around this woman. Not like when she was around Theodore.  
“But on a more serious matter, I’m afraid my brother may be broken.”  
“Broken, what’s happened?!” Margaret was pleased the woman was worried for her brother.   
“You see, as I’m sure you’ve been able to tell. My brother is very naive to the world here, in the place we work out guests have very strong bonds with those they are close too. My brother wished to learn of these bonds, so I allowed him the free time to seek out the things in this world. I’m afraid I did not foresee the outcome of my poorly thought plans.”   
“He’s hurt because I haven’t met up with him.” Yin frowned staring at the floor, hugging herself. “I am very sorry, I never intended to stop having our meet ups. My mother…..she had been very sick, when Yang came to get me that day. It was because my mother had already passed, they were only able to bring her back for a few hours before she truly passed away.”  
“You did not want my brother to see you sad.” Yin nodded, “You are for his feelings?”  
“Yes, Theodore is a very kind man, he speaks with such calmness, in such a manner you do not hear these days.” she sighed, “I’ve never really cared for people before, but when I saw him trying to get the coke, I felt compelled to help him.” 

“The power of bonds is something hard to younger stand, please when to get the time. Do seek out my brother, for a bond to truly be strong and powerful, a sense of understanding and trust must exist.” Margaret held out a small key. “I promise when I say, he will understand.” Yin reached out taking the key. “Thank you again for the book.” Margaret turned leaving the small book store. Yin stared at the key in her hand a small note on it, ’Please come a Friday.’

 

\--  
And so, two weeks later Yin was shocked to see a door right in the middle of the sidewalk, and no one but her seemed to see it. Taking a deep breath she pushed the key into the lock turning it. Pushing the door open she slipped in, the room was fully blue. “Welcome to the Velvet Room.” Looking over to the far side of the room she saw Theodore, who at the time was fixing his jacket and and yet to see her. Once he finished his eyes fell on her and froze.  
“I’m a bit late I’m afraid.” she spoke shyly.   
“W-What are you-”  
“You’re sister gave me a key, I will say I am rather shocked at the outcome of this.” Yin walked over standing in front of the table. “I must apologize Theodore, I had fully intended on meeting up with you. But my mother passed away and things became very hard at home. I hope you understand that.” Theodore gazed upon her.   
“I thought I had upset you.”  
“Oh heavens no!” she gasped and slid around the table taking his hand, “You could never upset me, you’re such a gentleman! Ever since I met you my life had become too colorful! Before I was just going by the motions, I looked forward to our meetings every week! And it broke my heart when I couldn’t make it to them anymore. I really wanted to see you, and explain everything. But weeks, turned into a month and two months. I became guilty, I feared you could be angry with me!”   
“I could never be angry, Yin.” he smiled softly. “I now understand the power of bonds thanks to you. But the bond I share with you is different that the bonds out guests speak of.” Theodore quickly looked around the room, even though his sister left, he still felt like he was being watched.   
Even so, seeing that he could not see anyone, he leaned down planting a soft kiss on her lips. 

Yin froze, only to melt under his kiss, pulling away slightly he spoke, “And it is a bond worth keeping.” 

 

\--  
Meanwhile, Margaret and Elizabeth stood squished into their hiding place. “I am glad you called me to see such amazing power of a bond sister.” Elizabeth spoke, “I would had never thought Theo would learn of such a powerful bond! Truly amazing!”  
“Neither had I, to think Theodore would be able to come across such a thing.”  
“Nothing does not happen without reason after all.”


End file.
